AsphaltianOof
AsphaltianOof '''is a major character from the SFU. He is an original character by MarioFan2009. Appearance AsphaltianOof is a pink block like figure with blue pants and brown bacon hair. Overview '''Spoilers He first appeared in The Big War! where he helped the others stop The Big Bad General! He returned in The Silly Three where he Azaz, and Buckaroo decided to play a prank on Sunny Funny. However that back fired as Sunny kicked them out of the house. He makes a short appearance in The Unruly Flower where him, Buckaroo and Azaz chased Heart Head and Badman at the end for interrupting them while they where watching TV. He returned in My Favourite Rabbit where he Azaz, Sunny, and Buckaroo were taking a picnic only to be bothered by Boko. In The Flight To Canada!, he made a short cameo on a airplane. He appeared in Transport Heist where he, Buckaroo and Azaz caused mischief in Sunny Funny's house again. Azaz and Buckaroo painted on Sunny Funny's memory photos causing her to kick the three out. AsphaltianOof and Azaz have been revealed to be robbing banks in Roblox and use the money to help themselves and Buckaroo to find some food. Soon, they were able to reunite at Sunny's house and defeat The Dastardly Three. In The Election!, he helped the main cast get the city back safe and sound from I.M Meen's evil plans. He would appear in Slendytubbies! to help the main cast again from the New Born invasion, the Scavengers and Noo Noo. However, in some parts he would act funny blurting out lines such as "The ignitions of my mind are in an enigma!". He has appeared in many short stories. In Blood Money, he was kidnapped by Wild Card to tell him information about Buckaroo. Him and Az later got rescued by "The Sushi Pack". In the end after Badman and Invertaroo's defeat, the two goofy duo characters go back home and watch TV with Buckaroo. He appeared as a brainwashed Mindless in Lost Memories and helped out Dreamcaster with his plans. However, Sunny and the others were able to make him and many others back to normal and reverted Dreamcaster's on the city. Relationships Azaz Him and Azaz have been best friends ever since. They have known each other and have gotten along quite well. Buckaroo He has been friends with him ever since The Silly Three!. Him, Azaz and AsphaltianOof cause trouble for Sunny Funny somtimes. Sunny Funny Though having a good relationship with her, he has caused some problems in her house which led her to kick him, Azaz and Buckaroo out of her house twice in The Silly Three! and Transport Heist. The Big Bad General He is not fond of him and dislikes him for his attempts to destroy Pensacola. Heart Head AsphaltianOof has been known to dislike Heart Head and beats him up. However, this would change in later stories after Heart Head, You're Fired when he helped him get his job back. Badman He also does not like Badman and possibly beaten him up at the end of The Unruly Flower. Pearl He is known to have a good relationship with her as she notified him of danger in Pensacola. Zero Suit Samus AsphaltianOof does have a good relationship with her because of the fact that she helped him in the Great War that happened in The Big War. Zulzo Zulzo and him don't have much in a relationship other than the fact they are good friends together. Skulldozer He has been known to have a good relationship with Skulldozer as he helped out in the Great War. Boko AsphaltianOof is not very happy with Boko and dislikes him as he was briefly bothered by him in My Favourite Rabbit. Bugs Bunny Nothing much is known about the two's friendship other then them being minor friends with each other. Trivia * AsphaltianOof is actually based on a Roblox character of MarioFan2009's friend. * So far, AsphaltianOof after the story The Big War is shown to have lack of experience and wisdom much like Willoughby the Dog. Category:SFU Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes